A Tale of Determination
by Nagiiisa-san
Summary: Two boys fall into a world filled with Love and Kindness, finding the ones that would help them throughout their journey to reach to the surface and ones that wish for them to be dead and to destroy the world that others had painstakingly created. The choices that they make will decide their own future.
1. Prologue

**Nagi: YO! I'm totally doing an Elsword x Undertale Crossover and no one is stopping me! Teheehehehehe.**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Elsword or Undertale. Just this story.**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Legends had it that Monsters and Humans had lived in the same world together._

 _They were once peaceful and loved to do everything almost together._

 _It was until one unfortunate day, a human found body parts of a dead child, one that belongs to their very own._

 _It was also on that day when the dust of the Prince of the Underground was scattered about in the King's throne room._

 _They later brought this upon the Monsters, who told them that they had nothing to do with the murder._

 _The Monster had also brought the death of their beloved Prince onto the Humans, which they claimed that they were not the ones to blame._

 _Neither race had believed what the other had spoken and declared a war against each other, stating that both races will perish in their own hands._

 _The Monsters retaliated with all their might and it continued years and years, neither side was unwillingly to give up what they had wanted, death or happiness._

 _But alas, the Humans had finally emerged to be the victors and they had banished all Monster to the Underground, sealing them within a magical spell. It was deemed impossible to leave._

 _Until, the King had issued a decree to capture all Humans who had fallen into their world. He had believed that taking their souls would destroy the barrier, allowing them to live on the surface once more._

 _But no matter how many souls he had gathered, it did not break the spell._

 _Years later, the Monster there began to adapt to the ways of living in the Underground. They had still believed that they would once more live on the surface, but at what cost?_

 _It was until then, at the year of 20XX, two human boys climbed the mountain of Ebott, trying to find a place far, far, away from one's abusive parents. As they both enters the cave, one notices a hole and decides to examine it. The other warns him not to, fearing what might become of him._

 _The boy ignores his words and leans in closer. As he stepped closer, he slipped and fell into the hole, screaming. The other boy tried to grab him but fails as he plummets into the depths of it._

 _What becomes of them is now unfolding..._


	2. Start of a new adventure

**Nagi: Here is the first chapter! I hope you all will enjoy!**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Elsword or Undertale. Just this story.**

 **Cast~**

 **Frisk - Time Tracer**

 **(A friend of some sorts): Base! Add**

 **Toriel - Rena (GA)**

 **Flowey - KOG (or Gamey the Flower)**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Am I...?_

Time groaned as he sat up. He couldn't figure out what had happened or where he was. But he could tell that he was not at home.

The ground below him was soft and he noticed yellow petals as it was scattered about. _Flowers? Why would they grow here?_ Time turned his head about, noting how dark it was. _Where...?_

Sounds of Rustling was heard right next to him and a small voice murmured, "Time? Are you alright?"

"Somewhat..." He could hardly make out the figure right next to him, but recognizes the voice. "Add?"

"I couldn't grab you in time..." The other boy motioned around their current position. "Here we are now."

Time stood up and noticed a dim shade of light in front of them. "I think the exit over there!"

Add stood up as well and ran towards it, leaving the other boy to follow close behind. They ran and ran until the light came closer and closer. But what they found was a single flower with orange petals.

"Howdy!" It spoke, causing the two boys to flinch. "Are you two new here?"

Time nodded and he flower, which he felt Add shiver behind him. "Where is this?"

"Don't rush me, will ya? I still have to explain the rules around here!" It gave another knowing smile. "I'm Gamey. Gamey the Flower!"

The boy sighed exasperatedly. "Get to the point already..."

"Fine fine!" The center of the boy's chest began to glow. To Time, it felt... weird...

"Time!" Add was shaking. "Don't... Don't... listen to Gamey! He's... hiding something!"

"We don't know that for sure, do we?" He whispered back. "Just hide."

His friend scrambled away and Time glanced at the flower again, ready to pass what Gamey had in store. "Are you...?"

Gamey continued to smile. "What?"

"Just hurry up..."

The flower chuckled as he pointed at the glowing, red heart. "Do you know what does it represent?"

"...My heart...?"

"It is also your soul, the culmination of your very being!" He then points at the letters **[LV 1]** floating around his head. "You see that? It stands for Love!" A small white dot appears as Gamey winks. "We'll start by collecting these friendliness pellets!"

The boy gulps as more of these "pellets" appeared around Gamey. They didn't look like 'pellets.' They look more like... bullets...

"Time!" Add whispers. "Try dodging them!"

He nods and the 'pellets' were quickly gaining speed, which Time sidesteps to a right. The flower shook his head in disapproval.

"You were suppose to collect them, not dodge them!" Another batch of 'pellets' had already surrounded Gamey again. "Try collecting them again!"

The 'pellets' were still at the same speed as before, but the boy dodges it once more, causing the flower to growl in frustration.

"RUN! INTO! THE! BUL-!" He quickly caught himself before he could finish it. "Friendliness pellets." The third batch of 'pellets' were faster this time and Time knew that Gamey was lying behind his smile. He heard Add did a quick intake of breath as he dodged it once more.

The mood quickly changed into a more sinister and leering one. "Y...you just want me to suffer, don't you...?" Time took a step back as his face morphed into a terrifying grin. "DIE."

The boy stumbled onto a rock and tripped. He couldn't even run away as he was encircled in a tight circle of Gamey's bullets, leaving no options of escape.

"TIME!" screamed Add as he tried to help his friend, but was immediately knocked away by one of the bullets. "Akh...!"

"Add!" He glared at Gamey. "Leave him alone! He has nothing to do with this!"

"But he fell in with you, right?!" Gamey cackled madly. "IN THIS WORLD, IT'S EITHER THAT YOU KILL OR BE KILLED!" He flicked a leave, increasing the speed of the bullets and they inched closer and closer to where Time sat. "DROP DEAD!"

He closed his eyes and began to pray. Surely, there would be someone to come and rescue them, right? Hopefully, they would be the ones to help and guide them through such a place...

The boy waited for the bullets beat him to the verge of death, just like they did to his poor friend. Bu, it never did as Gamey was heard screaming as something green had flung him away. Time slowly opened them and found a beautiful, but a rather large, woman kneeling before him. "Are you alright, young one?"

He nodded shakily and she continued to speak. "I am Rena, Caretaker of the Ruins." The woman pointed behind her and Time notices a purple doorway with some weird symbols on it. "I-"

The boy grabbed a hold of her arms. "M-My friend...! The flower attacked him an-and...!"

She stood up quickly and marched her way towards the unconscious Add. "...Hurting such innocent, poor souls..."

Her green hair swayed about and he notes the small horns protruding from her head and long white ears. _Is-is she...?_

"A human?" Rena chuckled softly as she approached Time once more, but this time, with Add across her back. "No... I'm afraid not." The other boy lets out a small groan. "Would you be scared if I said that I am a monster?"

Pictures of monster that he had seen from story books flashed into mind, but he shook his head. _She seems too nice to actually be one..._

Rena presents a hand for him to hold. "Come with me. I will heal your friend and give you a proper way of how things work in the Underground."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

Add awoken as his head thudded painfully. He couldn't remember anything after Gamey had knocked him out. All he could remember hearing was a scream and the was about it. Two figures blocked and a familiar voice was heard as he sighed with relief. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah..." A large hand was pressed against his back as he sat up. He moved his head to a right and noticed a woman that was twice his size. "Ah...?!"

"She saved us!" Time placed his hands onto his shoulders, in an attempt to calm him down. "She's not going to hurt us!"

It took him about 5 minutes to become calm and he felt something warm at the right side of his head. The painful throbs were slowly disappearing and Add could only sigh in relief, which made the women smile softly.

"Do you feel fine now, young one?" He nodded and she brushed her green hair away. "I am Rena, Caretaker of these Ruins." She beckon Time forward and ruffled both of their heads. "Are you ready to learn?"

Time nodded, which Add became confused about. "What does she mean?" He whispered to his friend, who ignored it.

"I wouldn't call it 'Training.'" Rena replied as she helped Add stand up. "More like a tutorial and some insights of this world." She walked ahead and the other two followed close behind. "I don't want to leave out in this world learning nothing, right?"

They both shook their heads as they entered a room that contained two sets of spiraling staircases with an entrance on top and a pile of red leaves decorated near the bottom.

"Then... prepare yourselves..."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Nagi: Done with the first chapter! Chapter 2 and 3 will be a continuation since they are still in the Ruins. Please leave a favorite, a review, and a follow if you're liking it so far!**


	3. Tour of the Ruins

**Nagi: Here is the next chapter!**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Elsword or Undertale. Just this story!**

 **Cast!**

 **Frisk - Time Tracer**

 **((A friend of sorts)) - Base! Add**

 **Toriel - Rena (GA)**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

Rena held both of their hands as she led them into a room that contained 6 tiles, a switch and a closed door. She released their hands and faced them, giving the two boys a kind smile. "Welcome to your new home!" The caretaker stepped on 4 tiles, creating a square, while saying, "The Ruins are full of puzzles. Some would create diversions and door keys."

Rena chuckled softly. "I'm afraid not, young one." She pulled down the switch and the door opened with a _bang._ "Come this way."

"Why did you ask her a question like that?" His friend grumbled. "That was dumb."

Time blushed fiercely as he muttered a quiet "shut up." They ran into the next room and found her waiting there.

"Try pulling down the switches..." She motioned her head towards the levers on the walls. "And see what happens!" Rena stood across the first bridge, blocking their path. Time and Add had no choice to comply to her demands.

They carefully made their way across the first bridge and towards one of the levers. Time pulled it down and waited, but nothing happened.

"Come along now! There is still one more to go!" Rena called out to them.

The two boys quickly made their way across the second one and Add pulled down the one which had yellow arrow marks all over it. They both heard a loud _bang_ somewhere close to them.

"Splendid! I am proud of both of you!" The caretaker praised them before making her way towards the next room. The duo quickly followed suit and found her waiting in a much smaller room. In it contained only a dummy.

"Since you two are only humans, monsters in the Underground would attack you." She scratched her chin slightly. "You would need to be prepared for situations like these." Rena pushed them both towards the Dummy gently. "In order not to fight them, have a friendly conversation with them!" She walked towards the doorway and blocked it again. Time's heart began to glow with the same bright red while Add's heart turned into a bright shade of magenta.

* _You encountered the Dummy._

The boys stared at it dumbfoundly until Time remembered what Rena had told them to do. "Have a conversation...?"

 _Fight *Act Item Mercy_

 _Check *Talk  
_

The boy cleared his throat and a awkward sounding "Hello..." came out of his throat. Add held back his laughter, but earned a glare from his friend.

* _It doesn't seem much for conversation._

* _Rena seems happy with you._

* _You won!_

* _You received 0 XP and 0 gold._

Their glowing hearts disappeared as the caretaker smiled in approval. "Very good! Both of you have done well." She soon disappeared into the next room, which they had to sprint to catch up with her strides.

Time and Add skidded to a stop as they found themselves in another room. This one had vines covering one side of the walls and a curved hallway was seen at the other side of it. "There is another puzzle in this room!" Her eyes began to twinkle. "I wonder if you two can solve it~." The trio walked slowly into the hallway until a huge, green frog collided into the boys. Their hearts became red and magenta again as soon as it had happened.

* _Froggit attacks you!_

 _Fight_ * _Act Items Mercy_

 _Check_ * _Compliment_

Add cleared his throat and was about to say something until Rena glared at the frog sternly. It noticed her glare and hopped away from them.

* _You won!_

* _You gained 0 XP and 0 gold!_

The glow from their hearts disappeared and Rena began to move again. Add saw a stone plaque next and read it out loud. "The western room is the eastern room's blueprint...?" He glanced at his friend for help. "What does that mean...?"

He shrugged and the caretaker led them into a room with one large bridge. On top of it was full of spikes and nothing else.

"This is the puzzle, but..." She extended both of her hands towards them, which they both tentatively grasped. "Take my hand for a moment." Rena lead them through the spike path and it did not hurt them once.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." She said with a sigh of relief as she released both of their hands. The trio walked into the next room, which was longer than any rooms that they have been into.

"You both have done well." Rena stated as she turned to face them with a sorrowful expression. "But I must ask you two a difficult request."

A concern look overtook Time's features. "What is it?"

"I... would like to see you two walk to the other end of the room by yourselves."

Her words shocked them. "By-by ourselves...?!" Add spluttered. "W-Why...?"

The caretaker grimaced slightly at her words. "Forgive me for this..." She turned heels and quickly walked away as if she was sprinting, disappearing from sight. Time breathed in deeply and exhaled it, grabbing his friend's hand.

"I'm sure she'll be waiting for us!" They both ran. Not one of them wanted to stay in a place like this forever.

It took some time to get to the other side until the boy noticed a giant white pillar. He let go of Add's hand and called out her name. Rena's head popped out of her hiding spot and carefully removed herself from it.

"Greetings, young ones. Do not worry. I did not leave you." She pointed at her hiding place. "I was merely behind this pillar, waiting for the two of you to arrive."

"Otherwise, you would have gave poor Add a heart attack." Time joked. Add blushed as this and punched his shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Doing this was to test your independence." Rena chuckled as she shook her head. "I have some business to attend to. Would you mind staying here for a while?"

They both nodded and she gave Time a cell phone before leaving.

The boy placed it into his pocket and grinned at his friend. "You wanna explore the rooms?"

"Wh-Why? She told us not to..."

"Oh come on! It'll be fine!" He grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the next room. The phone instantly rang, causing them both to flinch. Time picked it up and heard the caretaker's voice at the other end of it.

"Hello. This is Rena. Is there by any chance that you two have left the room?"

"No."

"Good. There are still more puzzles to explain and it will be too dangerous for you two to solve it on your own." A small sigh was heard. "Be good, alright?"

"Yes Mom." His face began to burn hot and Add snickered at this. Rena took a sharp intake of breath before hanging up. Time placed the phone into his pocket shakily while murmuring, "Did I just...?"

His friend couldn't stop laughing. "You're... an idiot...! Oh my god...!"

"Shut up!" The boy took in the surroundings, noting the Froggit near them along with leaves that were decorated near the paths. There was a yellow star amidst the patch of leaves closest to him and Time went to inspect it.

[ _Playfully crinkling through the leaves fill you with determination._ ]

[ _HP fully restored._ ]

 _A SAVE file?_ He quickly pressed 'SAVE' as Add came out holding some candy in his hands. "What are those?"

"Monster Candy." His friend replied as he took one for himself. Time ran towards him and grabbed one as well. "We should save them for later."

"Yeah..." Time grinned as he pointed at the next doorway. "Let's go!"

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _15 minutes later..._

The two boys sat on the floor panting as they tried to regain their breath. Not only did they had a hard time trying to move to the next rooms slowly and carefully, they also had a hard time trying to get past the variety of monster that had bumped into them. Deciding on what to ACT was the weird part of their battle, but they had both managed to avoid getting hit by their attacks.

Along their way, Rena had asked them what type of pie they had wanted and they had both replied with "Butterscotch." She also asked them about Cinnamon, which they didn't mind having in whatever she was making. During their small journey, they had obtained 34 Gold and a Spider Donut from the Spider Bake sale near Napstablook.

"Did... it have to... be _that_ complicated?" Time panted.

"Pro-probably..." Add was finally breathing calmly as he pointed at another hallway behind. "You wanna check there before going up to..." He pointed North. "That room?"

"Sure sure." The boy stood up and they walked through the last hallway, which they found another Froggit waiting. Add disappeared into the doorway while Time went to talk with it.

It lowered it croaks as the boy asked him why he was there. "Ribbit... This is just between you and me, but I saw Rena come out of..." The Froggit pointed at the doorway next to him with. "Here a little while ago. She was carrying some groceries too." It scratched it's head slightly. "I didn't ask what they were for. We'll all too intimidated to talk with her. Ribbit..." The Froggit fell silent as Add came out carrying a weapon in his hands.

"Time... I found a Toy Knife in there..." He looked down at it with worried eyes. "I... really don't want to use it..."

He gave his friend the Stick that he was holding. "Use this."

Add gladly accepted it and they ran out of it, heading North as promised. Upon entering, the duo noticed a large tree with red leaves surrounding it's base and a small room at the other end of it. The large figure of Rena was approaching as they had stopped moving.

"Oh dear. That had took longer than I expect it would!" She brought out her phone from her pocket and dialed the number on Time's phone, but noticed them immediately. "How did you two get here?" The caretaker asked in a worried tone and was occasionally checking over them to see if they were hurt seriously. "Are you two hurt?" They shook their heads, causing her to sigh again. "It was irresponsible for me to leave you two by yourselves. I will heal you when you receive your little 'Surprise.'" She stood up and grinned. "Come with me."

The two boys followed her and Time quickly saved by the side of the small house before entering. Within it, they both smelled the mix of butterscotch and cinnamon drifting from the kitchen.

"Do you smell that?" Rena smiled as her hand was offered to them again. "Surprise! It's butterscotch and cinnamon pie! But I'll give you some after we check your new room."

Time and Add looked at each other with a grin and grabbed it again. She went to right and stopped in front of a yellow door. "You'll have a room of your own. I sure hope you two will like it." She ruffled both of their heads and left them to explore the room as she checked on the burning smell.

The boy opened the door and within the room contained two bunk beds, a closet, drawers, and some decorations placed all around.

"It looks as if the room was used most of the time..." Add murmured, which caused Time to shrug.

"It doesn't matter right?" He sat on the lower bed. "She helped us."

"Yeah, but I..." His friend pointed at himself and at Time. "We should repay her one day, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah..." The boy heaved his tired legs onto the bed. "I'll take a quick nap."

"Me too..." Add yawned as he clambered onto the upper bunk. "Night."

"Night..." His eyes closed as he began to dream about what awaits them.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _30 minutes later..._

The smell of pie drifted into Time's nose as his eyes opened into the darkness. He pulled the covers away and picked it up, savoring the taste as he ate it slowly. There was a second slice of pie for Add, but he decided to leave it out for him.

"Time...? Is that pie I smell...?"

The boy laughed. "Wake up, sleepyhead. You don't want me to eat everything, do you?"

This had jolted him awake and he grabbed the slice of pie away as Time presented it to him. "This is mine, you hear?!"

"I was only kidding. No need to get angry." He stretched out his limbs and got out of bed. "I'm going to check if Rena is still here. Take your time with the pie."

A mumbled "I will" resounded from him and the boy exited the bedroom and made his way left, which he found the caretaker sitting on a chair, reading a book. Time quietly made his way towards her side and poked her arm. Her quiet voice rumbled softly. "Awake already?"

He nods and Rena went on talking about how she was glad to have someone here with her. She also went on with saying how she had prepared their education and all, but all he wants was to leave.

"How do I get out of the Ruins?"

Her eyes widen at the question and she quickly avoided it by saying, "You want to learn about a interesting fact about snails?"

He shook his head and repeated his earlier question, which changed her expression to a somber one. "I have to do something... So stay here." The caretaker closed her book and walked out of the living room. Time visited the kitchen and grabbed 2 more pieces of pie. He then went back to the entrance way and found Add waiting for him.

"I saw Rena head down those stairs." He began walking down. "Should we follow her?"

The boy nods and they plunged deep down into the darkness.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Nagi: That was the longest chapter that I have ever written... Please leave a favorite, a follow, or a review if you are liking it so far!**


	4. It's time to go

**Nagi: Hai guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for the delay! qwq**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Cast... (You all know the characters for now lel)**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

The two boys followed Rena down into the basement, wondering where it would lead. She abruptly stops, her hair covers her sad face as it lowers. "Rena?" Time asked.

"You wish to know how to return 'home,' right?" The caretaker spoke with a clam tone. "Ahead of us is the end of the RUINS - a one way exit to the rest of the Underground." She raised her head, looking firm with her decision.

"I am going to destroy it." Rena takes a deep breath before moving on. "No one will be able to leave again. Now be good and go upstairs." As she disappears from view, the duo stares at each other in shock.

"We... We can't leave...?" Add was certainly shaken by this. "Wh-Why...?"

Time couldn't think of anything to say, but he was DETERMINED to leave. After all, they are both humans that fell into the Fabled Mount Ebott. Holding his friend's hand tightly, they both continued walking down the long, purple hallway. They both stopped behind Rena again.

"Every... Every human that falls down here... meets the same fate..." The boy thought that her voice was cracking. "I have seen it again and again." Her tears tumbles down and she sobs forlornly. "They come... They leave... They die..." It then becomes a whisper. "You naive children. If you leave the RUINS..." More and more sobs resounded throughout the quiet vicinity. "They... RAVEN... will kill you..."

They both shuddered at her words, but they knew that they had to leave. A small voice in their minds tells them to protect the people who lives within the Underground. With their DETERMINATION. "Rena..." Time murmurs. "Please don't stop us..."

The caretaker seemingly ignores his words as her worries began to spill. "I am only protecting the both of you... Understand...?" She continues her path towards the end of the basement. "Go to your room."

The two boys and Rena stops at a curve, which she begins to look annoyed. "Do not try to stop me." Heat begins to envelop the entirety of her body. "This is your final warning."

They stop as she thought that they would. They continued until a huge purple door came into view and she faced them, still looking sad, "You want to leave so badly?" She scoffs at this. "You two are just like the others." Green fire circles around her body. "There is only one way..." It then travels down to her hands, causing the two friends to step back. "Prove to me that you are strong to survive!"

 _*RENA blocks the way!_

Their hearts glowed in front of their chest and Time immediately pressed ACT.

 _Fight *Act Item Mercy_

 _Check *Talk_

No words were heard as he tries to speak. The caretaker waves her hands in a sweeping motion, sending forth waves of green fire. Time and Add moved side to side, dodging them before it could actually burn them.

 _*RENA looks through you._

The boys continued their turn and Rena causes multiple bullets of flames to crash dangerously close to them. Surprisingly, their HP remained at full.

 _*RENA looks through you_

"..." Rena continues send forth different forms of flame attacks, which they conitnued to dodge at ease.

 _*RENA prepares a magical attack_

This time, the fire grazed by Time's arm, which he yelped in pain. Add panicked and another one hit his stomach, which he screamed.

 _*Time: HP 17/20_

 _*Add: HP 17/20_

Strangely, Add's soul begins to glow, healing them back to full health. The caretaker notices this and increases the speed of the attacks, but Time and Add stood their ground, DETERMINED to survive the outcome of the battle.

 _*RENA is acting aloof_

"What are you two doing?!" She exclaims. Another wave of green flames appears hits them but they endured the pain. Add's soul heals them both back to full health before it reached 0.

No matter how many attacks she throws at the humans, they stood their ground and endured it with all their might.

"Attack or run away! What are you two proving this way?!" More and more flames were thrown at the boys, but they just... stood there. "Fight me or leave!" She sends a huge wave of fire towards Add, but Time immediately blocks it, his health dropping to 6/20.

"Time!" His magenta heart grows brighter, healing Time back to full health.

Her voice cracks under the pressure. "Stop it..." Homing missiles were shot at them and the two boys moved swiftly from right to left. The duo glanced at Rena in sorrow, who looked away. "Stop looking at me that way..."

The missiles were now raining down at them, but moved away as Time tried to move close. Add sighed with relief as Time decided to SPARE her.

 _Fight Act Item *Mercy_

 _*Spare Flee_

Tears were falling once more as she whispered, "I know you want to go home... But..."

The boys continues to SPARE her and she continued her sad speech. "But please... go upstairs..."

 _*Spare_

"I promise I will take good care of the both of you here..."

"Rena..." Add murmurs, but Time continues to SPARE her.

"I know we do not have much, but..." Rena looks at them hopefully. "We can have a good life here."

The boy considers the options that the green-haired Caretaker is giving them, but continues to SPARE her.

Her hopeful smile ceases to a frown. "Why are you making this so difficult...?" She begins to shuffle about. "Please... go upstairs..."

Another moment of consideration.

 _*Spare_

A low laugh rumbles from her throat. "Pathetic, is it not? I cannot even save two children." She sighs. "No... I understand... You would be unhappy trapped down here." The caretaker rubs her wet face. "The RUINS are very small once you get use to them."

His hand falls back to a side. He walks towards Rena with Add behind him. All she wanted was happiness. Happiness for herself and for the previous humans that falls down here. The boy wonders who Raven is as he pats her arm.

"It would not be right for you two to grow up in a place like this..." She rubs their heads slowly. "My expectations... My loniless... My fear..." Rena smiles at them sadly. "For you two, I'll put them aside."

Their glowing hearts disappears and the boys were happy, but sad to leave her behind.

She inhales and then exhales. "If you truly wish to leave..." Her stern gaze were reflected into their minds. "Please do not come back. I hope you both understand."

Rena gathers them into her arms and embraces them tightly. The boys returned back the hug and she leaves them be, looking back only once.

Time takes a deep breath and grabs a hold of Add's hand. "Let's go!"

His friend nods and they both pushed the heavy doors opened, leading them into a dark hallway. They walked and walked until Time spotted a flower with six, orange petals. _Gamey!_

"Clever. Verrryyy clever." The flower smirks. "You think you're really smart, don't you?"

The boy shakes with anger while his friend trembled in fear.

"In this world, it's kill or be killed." Gamey sighs. "So you were able to play by own rules." His face morphs into a skeletal grin. "You spared the life of a _single_ person." He giggles, causing Time to erupt.

"What are you planning to do this world?!"

"It wouldn't be fun if I told you!" He continues on with a knowing look. "You didn't kill anyone this time. But..." His face looks as if it was changing again but it remained on the still smiling face. "What will you do if you meet a relentless killer?"

Add takes a sharp intake of breath as Time clenches his fist in pure anger.

"You'll die, die, and die until you're tired of trying." The flower's face turned demonic. "Will you kill out of frustration?" Gamey sneers at the two humans before him. "Or will you give up entirely on this world... and let ME inherit the power to control!"

Time snarls, "In your dreams, you damn weed!"

Gamey chuckles at this. "I am the prince of this world's future." His face changes back into a leering sneer, "Don't worry, my little monarchs. My plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting." His evil laughs resounded loudly in their ears before burrowing himself into the ground.

The boy huffs in indignation as he drags his still, shaking friend with him. "We'll save this world from him." He grins. "Right?"

Add returns back his smile as the both exited the RUINS and into the world of Monsters.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Nagi: That's that for this chapter. The next few will be focusing on Snowdin and a pair of siblings. ;)**


	5. You're going to have a PUN time!

**Nagi: Hiya! Im back with a new chapter and this is part one of when they are both heading to Snowdin!**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Elsword or from Undertale. Just this crossover!**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

Once they exited the RUINS, Add had forgotten about Time and his fear of cold weather.

The boy falls to his knees as he begins to shake in fear. "Dad... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I won't do it again... Please... Sorry..."

Add noticed something gleaming from the bushes next to them but decides not to check as he drags Time slowly away and up the path. "He's not here anymore... It's just you and me!"

Time fails to heed to his friend's words as they continued up the path slowly. They passed by a branch and it was deemed too heavy for him to carry around. But, as they went by it, someone or something had snapped it to pieces.

Time lets out a small whimper as Add trembles, but he continues along the path. Add was hoping that they would see the first signs of a friendly person.

"Where...?" Someone stepped close to behind them and Time lets loose a garbled scream. Add panicked slightly but he continues along the path. They both arrived towards the bridge and stops as they heard someone walking closely behind them.

Add immediately stops moving and he was hoping that Time would stay still as well. The thing came closer and closer, causing Time pant sporadically. Add freezes, waiting for its next moves.

"HUMAN." It rasped, the voice sounding strangely feminine. "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO GREET A NEW PAL? TURN AROUND AND SHAKE MY HAND."

Add did what he was told and when he turned, he noticed that a hand was already waiting for his handshake. He grasped it and...

Pfftpppffffffffffffffffttt!

He retracted his hand in surprise as the other figure howled in laughter. Time was inching away from them, obiviously scared.

"Hehehehe... The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny." It turned out to be a woman with long, flaming red hair. A small portion of hair was tied back, resembling a pineapple. She also wore a blue hoodie on top of a grey sweater along with black shorts and pink slippers. "Anyways..." She glanced over them brieftly. "You two are humans, right?"

Add nods and Time hyperventilates. The women notices this but continues to speak and snorts. "That's hilarious."

"Well... I'm Add..." He points a finger at his friend. "That's Time..."

"I'm Elesis. Elesis the Skeleton."

"Skeleton?" Add inspect her from head to toe. "You look like a human to me."

She chuckles as she snaps her fingers, the human skin dissipates as skeletal bones appear. "Believe me yet?"

He nods as his eyes widens in surprise.

"What? I look humane this way." She snaps her fingers once more and the human skin settles to where the bones are showing. "Is your buddy alright? He's been shaking like a leaf for a while."

Add rushes to his friend's side in an attempt to calm him down. "Time? It's ok! No one is going to hurt you anymore! Please..."

A shriek of fear erupted from his throat as Time's pupil dilates. "I'msorryI'msorryI' !Don'thurtme _Don'thurtme!"_

A feeling of panic settles in his heart. "Time! Your dad isn't here anymore! It's just us! No one else! No one is going to hurt yo-" He was pushed away by Elesis, whose hand was glowing with green light. "Huh?"

"A little healing magic," was her reply as she places it onto Time's head, who was showing signs of calm. "I hate to see this happening before my eyes."

"Th-Thanks..."

"Don't mention it." Elesis shrugs her hoodie off and throws it at Time, which lands on his head. "Keep the hoodie, kid. I got a bunch back home."

Time looks up and mutters a small "Thank you..."

The woman sighs as she looked past them. "I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. But..." She looks back at them and shrugs. "Y'know... I don't really care about capturing anybody."

Add sighs in relief as Time struggles to wear the hoodie.

"Now my brother, Elsword..." Elesis scratches her head sheepishly. "He's a human hunting FANATIC."

"Oh..."

She grins. "I think that's him over there. I have an idea." Elesis points at the tall gates behind them. "Go through this gate thingy."

"Past... that...?" Time asked as he examined it closely.

"Yeah, go right through. My bro made the bars too wide to stop any one." The trio quickly passed through it and entered a clearing where there was a large stand and a misplaced lamp. "Hmmm... Why don't you guys hide behind my station?"

The two friends did as they were told. Once they were hiding behind it, they heard hew footsteps along with an annoyed sigh. Time peeks over, noticing that the figure is wearing a strange suit with a red cape tied around his neck. His hair is red like Elesis, but has 3 strands of it tied together.

Elesis waved at the figure while grinning. "Sup, bro?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP' SISTER!" He scowls at her. "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T..."

"What?"

"RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!" He sighs in annoyance. "YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!"

She grins as she points at the stand. "There's something cool behind my station, You wanna look?"

The boys held their breath, but Elsword begins to stomp his foot out of frustration. "NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" The other skeleton growls in frustration. "WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?! I WANT TO BE READY!"

Time groans slightly as Elsword continues with his speech about why he "must capture a human" and how he "must be in the Royal Guard." He begins to play with the hem of the hoodie. "Seriously,, how long will this guy continue to yap? It's annoying."

Add shrugs. "I know, but she told us to wait here."

They froze as Elesis suggested, "Maybe you should look behind my station?"

"ELESIS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZY BONES!" He resumes to stomping his feet. "ALL YOU DO IS SITT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY!"

She smirks. "Hey, take it easy. I've gotten a **ton** of work done today." She winks at her brother. "A skele- **ton."**

 _Badum tss!_

The two boys giggled silently as Elsword screamed. "ELESIS!"

"Come on. You're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" He shakes his head furiously and sighs. "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME..."

"What is it bro?"

"HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION...?"

Elesis chuckles as she stretches her arms out. "Wow, sounds like you're working yourself..." She snickers. "Down to the **bone**."

 _Badum tss!_

The duo cover their mouths to contain their laughter as Elsword groans at her pun.

"FINE! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES..." He taps a finger onto his cheek. "AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE, 'BACKBONE' INTO IT!" Elsword chuckles very loudly, which Time hated. He peeks over the station as the other skeleton walks away.

Elesis shakes her head as she still grins. "You both can come out now."

They both scrambled from their hiding spots and a stream of questions gushed out of their mouths as she managed to shut them up. "You two must get moving." The woman winks at them "If he comes back, you both will have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes."

Time and Add both nodded their thanks, but as they were about to head up the path, they heard Elesis said, "Hate to bother ya, but do me a favor?"

Add looks at her puzzled. Time shrugs.

"I was thinking... my brother's been kind of down lately..." She scratches her head. "He's never seen a human before and seeing you two might make his day."

"But he hunts humans...?" Time asked cautiously.

"He's not dangerous even if he tries to be." She walks towards the opposite direction. "Thanks a million. I'll be up ahead."

As soon as she disappears, the two boys made it to another checkpoint and SAVED, wondering about who this Elsword might actually be.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Nagi: Happy New Year guys! This part of the game will be spilt into different chapter. ~ouo~**

 **Elesis (BH): Sans**

 **Elsword (RS): Papyrus**


End file.
